Nueva presa, nuevo cazador
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: Anthony Stark consigue lo que quiere, siempre ha sido así, y el capitán América no va a ser la excepción, después de todo había crecido oyendo historias sobre él, que tan difícil podía ser si ya lo conocía bastante bien o eso le parecía, definitivamente tenía una cosa más que agradecerle a su padre.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Anthony Stark consigue lo que quiere, siempre ha sido así, y el capitán América no va a ser la excepción, después de todo había crecido oyendo historias sobre él, que tan difícil podía ser si ya lo conocía bastante bien o eso le parecía, definitivamente tenía una cosa más que agradecerle a su padre.

Disclaimer: El universo de los Avengers pertenece completamente a la Marvel y al señor Stan Lee y agradezco por ello, porque sin ellos nada sería tan genial como es ahora.

Capitulo 1.

Tenía que conseguirlo, de él dependía su vida, no podía simplemente dejarlo morir, no, Stark no iba a morir, no por su culpa.

Steve empleó todas sus fuerzas en trepar por ese cable, solo para llegar a esa palanca roja.

− ¡Capitán la palanca!

−Necesito un minuto− estaba a punto de subir a la plataforma nuevamente.

−La palanca… ahora− pidió Tony desesperadamente− ¡oh, oh! – fue lo último que se escucho antes del retumbar de los metales chocando, pero ya lo había conseguido, la palanca estaba abajo y él esperaba que Tony hubiera logrado salir a tiempo, aunque no podía asegurarse por sí mismo ya que un hombre uniformado y armado continuaba disparando contra él incesantemente.

Entonces casi de la nada apareció él, con su traje de acero bastante dañado y lo embistió a pleno vuelo, dejando a su atacante tendido en el suelo junto a su propio cuerpo.

Tony se quedó tumbado adolorido y realmente maltratado por los golpes que había recibido de las aspas del motor, se quitó el casco y lo tiró a un lado, en realidad no había algo que deseara más que quitarse todo el traje y hacerlo a un lado.

− ¡Tony! –oyó que gritaba el capitán.

El moreno abrió los ojos para ver como el súper soldado daba un brinco imposiblemente largo y caía con un pie a su costado y el otro sobre el estomago del hombre que yacía a su otro lado, obviamente no tan inconsciente como él había pensado, el hombre soltó un cuchillo que tenía en la mano y perdió todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, entonces Steve le disparó un único tiro a la cabeza, y se oyó el peso inerte de ésta cayendo nuevamente al piso.

−Tenía un cuchillo él iba a…− trató de explicar capitán antes de ser interrumpido por Stark.

−Ya entiendo, no soportabas que fuera yo él que te salvara y decidiste devolverme el favor− Steve lo miró de mala manera.

Inmediatamente Tony se semiincorporó y lo tomó por el traje halándolo hacía sí, dejándolo tumbado sobre sí mismo, para luego girar dejando a rubio de espaldas al suelo, con su cuerpo de solido metal por encima, entonces estiró un brazo y disparó contra un hombre que había al final del pasillo, haciendo que éste se golpeara contra la pared del fondo, pero sin poder evitar que el hombre disparara el lanza granadas con el que les apuntaba, sin embargo éste se desvió y dio de lleno en el techo sobre sus cabezas, Tony los cubrió a ambos con sus brazos mientras el polvo y las piedras caían sobre ellos.

− ¿Decías algo sobre no soportar que te salven la vida? – preguntó el capitán aun tumbado bajo su cuerpo.

−A decir verdad….− pero no pudo continuar, porque el súper soldado había girado varias veces sobre sí mismo, arrastrándolo consigo y quedando ahora él encima, al tiempo que una enorme columna de acero colapsaba justo en el lugar en que antes se encontraban.

Tony arqueó una ceja y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Y entonces todo se volvió más lento, las risas cesaron y lo único en que podían pensar era en el aliento del otro chocando contra sus labios y en sus narices rozándose como estaban haciendo en ese momento

−Perdimos al agente Coulson− informó Fury por el intercomunicador, Tony golpeó un bloque de piedra que tenía a un costado al escucharlo y lo hizo añicos con su puño, entonces Steve se puso de pie de un brinco y le ofreció un a mano para que él se levantara, pero Tony no lo miraba, en cambio tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados al igual que los guantes de su traje, que estaban convertidos en sendos puños de acero

El hombre de acero lucía enojado y frustrado, mientras Fury les mostraba las tarjetas coleccionables de Coulson manchadas con su sangre, y Steve no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no habérselas firmado. Entonces Tony salió enojado y él le siguió.

− ¿Primera vez que pierdes un soldado?− preguntó el capitán en cuanto el moreno se detuvo.

− ¡No somos soldados! –respondió él con rabia.

…

Tony lo había resuelto, ya sabían dónde se encontraba Loki y ahora Steve, Natasha y Clint se disponían a tomar una aeronave para llegar allá.

−¡Eh! ¡Rogers! –lo detuvo Tony antes de que se subiera en la aeronave− por cierto, se me olvido preguntar, ¿Dónde te tiene viviendo el bueno de Fury?

− ¿Eso importa acaso, en este momento?

−Tal vez no ahora, pero cuando todo esto termine y estés que revientes del cansancio, quizás necesites alguien que te lleve de regreso o mejor, alguien que te saque de ese basurero.

−Bueno si es tan importante… estoy viviendo en un apartamento dentro del cuartel general de Shield

− ¿Y qué tal te va con las cámaras? Veinticuatro horas de video sobre tu vida, ¡suena estupendo! – comentó con sarcasmo.

− ¿De qué hablas?

−En serio ¿piensas que viviendo dentro de las instalaciones de una de las agencias de espionaje y seguridad nacional, mas grandes de norte América no vas a tener unas cuantas cámaras custodiándote? – pregunto Tony divertido− debe haber cámaras espiando a las cámaras que ya te espiaban− rió el moreno.

− ¡Eh! Súper estrella− gritó Black Widow desde el interior de la aeronave− si no te molesto, ¿podrías besarlo de una vez y dejarnos ir ya?, al paso que van ustedes dos, vas a llegar tu a la torre Stark y nosotros tardaremos una semana más en llegar a ayudarte.

− ¿Besarlo… de afán? ¿Cómo crees?... capitán Rogers− Tony bajo la máscara de su traje mientras hacía un gesto militar con la mano para despedirse− sonríe, las cámaras te adoran− entonces golpeó el suelo con un pie y emprendió vuelo hacía su torre.

…

La batalla terminó y Tony casi muere en ella, pero estaba allí aun con vida y eso era lo importante y entonces como el había recomendado todos fueron a comer ese tal shaw… como sea que se llamara, Steve no podía recordarlo y la verdad no le importaba hacerlo, porque él solo podía pensar en lo que el moreno le había dicho mientras lo acompañaba a pagar la cuenta.

−Extraño ¿verdad? – preguntó Tony refiriéndose a la comida.

−En realidad no soy el más indicado para responder a eso, en mi opinión todo sabe extraño en este tiempo, comida orgánica, bio granjas, todo es sintético y hormonado.

− bueno siempre se puede encontrar algo que no haya sido alterado y yo se que es ese algo.

− ¿ah sí? Y ¿ese algo que sería? – pregunto el rubio, escéptico.

−El fondue naturalmente− el rubio palideció y luego enrojeció notablemente, Tony pareció no notarlo porque siguió hablando normalmente – te diré algo, voy a llevarte a Lucerna para que degustes el mejor fondue de todos – al fin la cajera que aparentemente estaba en la cocina apareció − ¿entonces qué me dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo para que tu y yo…−Tony sacó unos tres billetes de cien dólares y los puso sobre el mostrador− quédate con lo que sobre cariño− dijo viendo a la cajera, entonces volvió su vista hacía Steve −… fondue?

− ¿¡Para qué tu y yo que!? – preguntó él exaltado. ¿Acaso había dicho que ellos dos…? ¿¡Qué!?

−Ya sabes, lo del fondue, te digo algo tomare tu falta de respuesta como un sí, llamare a mi piloto, te recojo mañana a las… no antes de las once. Fue un placer capitán, puedo llevarte a tu apartamento si…

−Traje mi moto

− Como quieras, ¿doctor Banner usted si me acompaña? – casi gritó el moreno para que el otro le escuchara.

−Si muchas gracias, espero que no sea molestia.

−Para nada.

− Nos vemos mañana Stark− soltó el rubio de repente, ni siquiera había decidido si aceptará la absurda invitación del moreno, pero saber que se iría con Banner, seguramente para su casa porque el doctor no tenía donde quedarse…

−Y será un placer créeme… ¿nos vamos ya doctor?

* * *

¿Vale la pena? ¿Continuación? Dejen su opinión, es mi primer Stony y no sé si lo hago bien, si han llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Marvel universe y a Stan Lee, y no me beneficio de ninguno de ellos, digo a nivel financiero...

Capitulo 2.

No tenía ni idea de porque lo hacía pero Steve se encontraba empacando e incluso se sentía emocionado por la invitación de Stark, ya había olvidado el malentendido con lo del fondue, total él no podía saber lo que había pasado en la época de su padre ¿verdad? Y según había oído él no se la llevaba demasiado bien con Howard, entonces ¿Cómo podría él haberle contado sobre su inconveniente con el fondue?

El resonar de una bocina se escucho fuerte en el estacionamiento y el rubio de asomó por la ventana del edificio en el que se encontraba y allí estaba Tony mirándolo por encima de sus gafas oscuras, desde su auto convertible.

−Buenos días Steve− saludó el ingeniero en cuanto él se situó junto al auto.

−Buenos días – contestó incomodo el súper soldado, porque sabía que Tony lo estaba inspeccionando detenidamente, a pesar de que sus gafas oscuras no le permitían verlo.

−Sube− le instó el moreno, porque él se había quedado parado fuera del coche intentando no enrojecer bajo su mirada escrutadora.

Entonces saltó ágilmente por el costado del coche y se sentó a su lado.

−Pon esto por allá −el hombre de hierro tomó la mochila que él llevaba en las manos y la aventó al asiento trasero del auto.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al puente aéreo donde un imponente avión con el logo de Stark los esperaba.

−Buenos días señor Stark, señor Rogers, bienvenidos, adelante.

−Gracias John – dijo Tony haciéndose a un lado para que Steve pasara, mientras que John el que probablemente sería el piloto se encargaba del su mochila, Tony no llevaba nada más que lo que llevaba puesto, así que el capitán se sintió estúpido, porque seguro volverían esa misma noche y él traía esa estúpida maleta con ropa.

…

Steve no acostumbraba a beber alcohol ya que este no hacía efecto alguno en su organismo y no le parecía más que un desperdicio, Tony por otro lado al parecer no atendía a sus razones y se empeñaba en hacer que las azafatas le llenaran el vaso constantemente, a pesar de que él mismo no había casi ni tocado su bebida.

El moreno no quería quedar como una cuba junto a Steve que estaría perfectamente sobrio, porque lo había estado observando y tras casi dos botellas que se había bebido prácticamente solo, seguía estando en perfecto estado y eso definitivamente no era nada bueno, porque interfería con sus planes para conquistarlo, además no había ni siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de pasarse todo aquel viaje sobrio, porque de ser así, ¿Dónde quedaría su ya planeada noche de alcohol, sexo y descontrol?, sin el alcohol, solo sería una noche de sexo y descontrol, lo cual sonaba bastante bien, pero según sus cálculos al menos el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de llegar al sexo y al descontrol, dependían del alcohol, entonces la mitad de sus planes estaban jodidos, a menos que el consiguiera una bebida tan fuerte como para que combatiera al acelerado metabolismo del capitán, porque lo embriagaría como que se llamaba Anthony Stark.

−Que comience la fiesta chicas− dijo Tony por la mitad del camino.

De repente las recatadas azafatas terminaron semidesnudas frente a ellos y un tubo de burdel brotó del piso, junto con unas luces de colores y una música estruendosa. El súper soldado trataba de no mirarlas por respeto, aun no podía entender como era que las mujeres se habían vuelto tan poco recatadas de repente, y a pesar que en realidad habían pasado unos setenta años, para él eran solo unos cuantos meses.

−Bien capitán, por ser mi invitado serás el primero en elegir a quien quieres como pareja de baile−Tony tomó a cada una de las chicas y las hizo girar frente al rubio, que prácticamente ni las miraba cuando contestó.

−Muchas gracias Tony pero no, yo no bailo.

−Vamos no te hagas del rogar, te diré algo te dejare escoger a dos de ellas, por ser tú.

−He dicho que yo no bailo Tony.

−Ok, si no decides rápido seré yo el que te obligue a bailar− Steve lo miró de mala manera.

−Bien chicas supongo que el capitán no cambiara de parecer no parece estar d humor para fiestas, así que vayan a hacer, lo que sea que haga una azafata corriente durante un vuelo.

Entonces las chicas se fueron y el tubo y las luces desaparecieron, dejándolos solos a ellos con una música leve de fondo.

−Entonces, lo que ocurre es que no sabes bailar− dijo Tony extrañamente sin aparente burla en la voz.

−Sucede que como dije una vez a alguien muy especial, estoy esperando a la pareja perfecta.

− ¿Y no la has encontrado aun?

−En realidad si la encontré, es solo que no tuve la oportunidad de bailar con ella.

−Eso es una verdadera pena− comentó el moreno mientras buscaba algo en una pantalla que había aparecido en la mesa de centro− supongo que si es tu primera vez, debería ser una lenta− dijo de repente y entonces escogió una de las canciones en la lista, para después ponerse de pie y extender una mano hacía Steve.

− ¿Qué haces Stark? – preguntó el rubio.

− A mi me parece bastante obvio, pero te lo explicaré, sucede que tú buscas una pareja perfecta y resulta ser que yo soy una persona perfecta así que…

−Y también eres estúpidamente arrogante Tony− respondió el capitán y para sorpresa del millonario y la suya propia, tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y se puso de pie sin dudarlo; ahí estaba otra vez, el mismo impulso que lo había hecho aceptar la invitación a aquel viaje, ahora lo hacía aceptar la mano que el moreno le ofrecía− creo que vas a tener que ser mis pies, manos y caderas, porque yo soy nivel menos kínder en esto.

−Eso tiene solución, tu solo relájate y siente la música que yo me encargo de todo lo demás−el millonario lo tomó sorpresivamente por la cintura y lo acercó a si con firmeza, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y se tensara al sentir la cercanía del moreno. Porque estaría mintiendo si negara el hecho de que podía sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Tony que rosaba con el suyo, como si la espesa capa de ropa que los separaba no existiera.

Tony se movía al compas de la música, con gracilidad y desenvolvimiento, arrastrando prácticamente con el cuerpo de Steve.

−Pude notar que no mirabas a las chicas− susurró el millonario en su oído− ¿eso quiere decir que tu…?

−Eso quiere decir− le cortó el rubio− que respeto a las mujeres y que no entiendo cómo pueden estar exhibiéndose de esa manera tan poco pudorosa.

−Entonces solo se trata de un caso clásico de machismo de los años cuarenta ¿no?, por lo tanto, siempre y cuando yo no sea una mujer, no te importaría si me desnudara frente a ti en este momento ¿verdad? ¿quieres que probemos mi teoría?

−Ni siquiera lo pienses Stark, − dijo Steve tras enrojecer nuevamente.

−Como quieras, pero entonces respóndeme a esto ¿alguna vez te imaginaste que esa pareja que tanto esperabas sería un hombre?

−Si te soy sincero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza.

−Disculpen− los interrumpió una de las azafatas, Tony soltó al súper soldado de mala gana y levantó una ceja mirando a la mujer− lamento la interrupción señor Stark, pero el piloto dice que deberían sentarse ya porque vamos a aterrizar.

−Muy bien hmmm, como te llames− soltó Tony de malas− supongo que las siguientes lecciones se retrasaran un poco− le susurró a Steve.

…

−Suponía que iríamos a un restaurante a comer "el mejor fondue del mundo" –comentó Steve tan pronto pusieron un pie en el lobby de un lujoso hotel.

−Resulta que Pepper está de vacaciones y hay algo que tenemos que hacer antes que nada, porque supongo que no querras dormir bajo un puente esta noche− Steve no dijo nada y caminó tranquilamente hacia la recepción.

Tony se acercó a la recepcionista exigiéndole que le asignara una planta entera del hotel.

−Lo siento señor Stark pero estamos llenos y no puedo encontrar su reservación− dijo la recepcionista tras revisar una lista en la computadora.

−Pues claro que no la encuentra− contestó Tony exasperado, ya le he dicho cincuenta veces que mi asistente esta de vacaciones ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué fuera yo quien me encargara de todo?

−No señor Stark pero es que estamos en temporada alta y no…

− ¡Escúchame niña! ¿Sabes cuánto invierto en este hotel cada vez que viajo? y no solo en este en la cadena completa, siempre reservo una planta completa y ahora ¿estás diciéndome que no puedes conseguir entonces dos simples habitaciones para mí? –Tony apoyó ambas manos en el mostrador y la chica retrocedió un poco.

−Sí, si señor Stark, bueno siempre hay algo que se pueda hacer, pero solo puedo ofrecerle una habitación doble, ya que es la única que tenemos libre.

− ¿Una habitación doble? –Tony habló tan fuerte que la chica no se atrevió a mirarlo.

−Una doble estará bien, gracias−intercedió Steve para salvar a la pobre chica.

− ¿Señor Stark? – preguntó la mujer.

− Si, lo que él diga –respondió el millonario−oye Steve puedes pasarte por el bar mientras yo termino de registrarnos, el capitán se encogió de hombros, recogió su mochila del suelo y se alejo unos cuantos pasos del mostrador.

−Muchas gracias Ángela, actuaste estupendo, yo pienso que se lo creyó ¿y tú?

−Completamente Tony –sonrió la chica.

− ¿Te encargas tú de esto? –preguntó el moreno− Porque yo no… ya sabes que yo no hago estas cosas. – la chica asintió − todo a mi cuenta privada, por favor.

−Con gusto.

−Gracias, te debo una.

−Bueno de hecho Tony, con esta ya son unas cuantas.

− ¿En serio? Dile eso a tu nuevo auto− dijo Tony sacando una llave de su chaqueta y poniéndosela en la mano a la sorprendida mujer.

−Wow, yo no sé qué decir Tony, pero no puedo recibirlo.

−De hecho ya lo has hecho, solo agradécelo. No, nada de eso− el hombre se alejo un paso del mostrador− no me las devuelvas, sabes que no recibo cosas.

−Bueno pues gracias Tony.

−Así está mejor, ¿ves como todo está mejor? –Tony le guiño un ojo – necesito a alguien que lleve la maleta de mi amigo a la habitación, nosotros saldremos.

−Enseguida señor Stark.

Tony se acercó a Steve que estaba observando un cuadro en la pared y no había ido al bar como él le había pedido. Bueno al menos estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no haber escuchado ni visto nada.

¿reviews? animenme a continuarlo...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

−Es estupendo ¿no?... muy artístico – dijo Tony ubicándose junto a Steve.

−No lo entiendo, para mi no es más que una mancha y rayas, en medio de un lienzo, ¿Cómo puede considerarse eso artístico?

−Bueno es sabido que este tipo de arte… − comenzó el moreno inclinando la cabeza para contemplar la obra −… tienes razón es una mancha y rayas, pero ¿sabes que mas es este cuadro?... – Steve lo volteó a mirar−…absurdamente costoso, − dijo respondiendo a su propia pregunta−a mi me gustan las cosas costosas, pensándolo bien, lo quiero− añadió finalmente con un dejo de capricho en la voz.

−No puedes simplemente gastar sumas exorbitantes de dinero en obras como estas, −comentó el capitán −porque si lo haces ¿donde deja eso a genios como Da Vinci, Botticelli o Van Gogh? ¿Cómo pueden comparar en precio una cosa como esta a una verdadera obra de arte como las de ellos?

−Primero si puedo gastar simplemente ese dinero porque lo tengo, segundo, comprar este cuadro dejaría a genios como Da Vinci, Botticelli y Van Gogh justo donde están, muertos y no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo y tercero los precios no se comparan en nada, comprar esto, comparado con un Da Vinci, sería como comprar un dulce en vez de un Ferrari, si hablamos de dinero – Tony empujo sus gafas oscuras sobre el puente de su nariz− y siempre se trata de dinero ¿no Steve?

–Hay cosas que valen más.

−Si eso dicen, sentimientos y cosas como esas, y aun así no se puede vivir de ellos. –Tony se balanceo sobre sus talones en un gesto de aburrimiento−Entonces… ¿nos vamos ya?

− ¿A dónde?

−Pues te prometí el mejor fondue de todos ¿no? –respondió el moreno simplemente.

−Señor Stark la señorita Ángela me ha pedido que me encargue del equipaje de su amigo. – dijo un hombre de cabello negro y uniforme que se había acercado llamando su atención.

−Sí, si… Alfred− dijo leyendo la placa de la chaqueta del botones− aquí tienes− Tony le entregó la mochila de Steve− el hombre se encargara de llevar esto a la habitación – le comentó a Steve− por cierto Alfred, dile a Ángela que prepare lo que sea necesario quiero este cuadro.

−Con gusto señor Stark, pero debo informarle que esa obra no está en…

−Se que algo podrán hacer ¿verdad?, muchas gracias−Tony sacudió la mano del hombre entre las suyas al tiempo que le daba una propina por sus servicios. – ¡Ah! y Alfred… que manden algo de ropa de la boutique a la habitación y lo carguen a la cuenta, como podrás ver yo no traigo más que lo que llevo encima.

– Con gusto señor Stark.

…

−Bueno aquí estamos el mejor restaurante en Lucerna− comentó Tony al entrar al lugar.

Un hombre los recibió y acompañó hasta su mesa, tras asegurarse de que habían hecho su reservación, Steve podría haber notado el detalle de que Tony había reservado para el restaurante y extrañamente no para el hotel, de no ser porque estaba encantado mirando la decoración del lugar, una combinación renacentista y barroca, con tapicerías hermosas y columnas imponentes, y entonces de repente el capitán sintió que la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba fuera de lugar, que esa chaqueta de cuero y esos jeans deberían desaparecer y ser remplazados por algún costoso traje que encajara a la perfección con el elegante establecimiento.

Miró a Tony preocupado enseñándole su chaqueta y éste le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano. Casi podía oírlo decir "soy Anthony Stark, podríamos presentarnos aquí en ropa interior y aun así nos recibirían dichosos". Bueno a él ¿que podía importarle?, si traía puesto su costosísimo traje de marca. Por otro lado tal vez tenía razón y él se preocupaba de más, total venían a comer pan con queso, no era como si necesitara un esmoquin para comer pan.

El mesero se acercó a su mesa, enseñándoles la carta, pero Tony ni siquiera se molesto en abrirla, sabía muy bien que ordenaría.

–Queremos dos órdenes del fondue especial de la casa y una buena botella de vino tinto– dijo Tony al mesero cuando este les preguntó que querían ordenar.

–En seguida– contestó el hombre alejándose del lugar para luego aparecer con una botella de vino, que Tony aprobó e hizo que sirvieran para los dos.

Steve rodó los ojos al ver su copa rebosante de vino y Tony se limitó a sonreír mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de la suya, sabiendo que para él era más como un jugo de uva que alcohol.

Pronto trajeron sus platos, con un perfecto pan redondo relleno del mas delicioso queso derretido, Steve tenía que admitirlo, ese Fondue había sido preparado por dioses, y tenía exactamente el mismo sabor que recordaba del único fondue que él había comido en su vida, aquella vez, después de su incidente con Howard, Peggy y el fondue, cuando Howard Stark lo había llevado a algún restaurante en Lucerna que seguramente ya habría desaparecido, como todo lo demás de su época, para que degustara el ¿mejor fondue del mundo? Era extraño que ambos, padre e hijo se refirieran al plato del mismo modo, pero después de probar esa delicia no podía dudar que en realidad fuera el mejor del mundo, así que no era tan extraño después de todo, además ya había quedado claro que Tony no sabía nada de su incidente con el fondue ¿verdad? No, no podía saber nada y eso era definitivo.

–Entonces… ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó Tony de repente.

–Puedo decir, que es bueno encontrar algo que te recuerde mejores épocas. –respondió el con nostalgia.

–Así que…. ¿Dices que esta época es una basura en compasión a la tuya?

–No, yo solo digo que… ya sabes… es bueno recordar los buenos momentos que viví en mi tiempo.

–No importa tienes razón, así que… brindemos por el asqueroso siglo en el que nos encontramos– Tony levantó su copa.

–Vamos, no me refería a eso Tony. – trató de convencerlo él.

–Lo se Steve, solo estoy molestándote un poco– el moreno rodó los ojos, ¿es que el capitán se tomaba todo en serio siempre? – sin embargo, apuesto a que no te caería mal otra sorpresa que te recuerde buenos tiempos ¿no? –Steve lo miró desconcertado– pues saluda a nuestra nueva camarera– una chica rubia vestida con un atuendo de los años cuarenta, se acercó a su mesa después de que Tony le hiciera una señal con la mano. El atuendo era igual a los que las coristas usaban en sus presentaciones como Capitán América, cuando recaudaba fondos para municiones.

–¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? – preguntó la chica con un sonrisa.

–Muchas cosas cariño– Tony le giñó un ojo– pero por el momento vamos a tener que buscar alguna bebida para el señor Rogers, porque al parecer el vino no es de su agrado, ¿sabes algo? Hay que ver cómo le va con un Hada verde, y tráeme a mí un buen whiskey en las rocas. – la chica se retiró para traerles sus bebidas.

–¡Ey! No es que no me guste el vino es solo que es un desperdicio que sea yo quien me lo beba, es como malgastar una buena bebida. – dijo Steve terminando el último sorbo de vino en su copa–además no entiendo porque no paras de ofrecerme bebidas alcohólicas, cualquiera diría que tratas de embriagarme desesperadamente.

–No es que trate de embriagarte– mintió descaradamente– es que me parece terrible que no puedas hacerlo, supón que algún día tuvieras que olvidar algo, sintieras la necesidad de embriagarte hasta la inconsciencia y no pudieras hacerlo, yo solo quiero ayudarte con eso, y si no lo consigues con el hada verde creo que habrá que conseguir algo mas Asgardiano, por algo Thor siempre se queja de que nuestras bebidas no le hacen ni cosquillas.

–Bien supongo que probar unas cuantas bebidas no me hará ningún daño. – Steve se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Clare llegaba con sus bebidas.

¿Cómo es que era tan jodidamente fácil convencer a Steve de algo? ¿Cómo podía creer que todo era por su propio bien? Cuando saltaba a la vista que el solo buscaba una bebida lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatir su acelerado metabolismo y dejarlo como una cuba de borracho o bueno al menos desinhibir su mente, porque joder en serio deseaba esa noche de alcohol, sexo y descontrol.

–Que sea fondo blanco ¿vale, capi? – dijo Tony tomando su vaso de whiskey, Clare miro con asombro como Steve tomaba su copa de ajenjo dispuesto a bebérsela de un sorbo, nadie sensato haría eso, esa bebida era demasiado fuerte.

–Pues salud – contestó el rubio, chocando su copa contra el vaso de Tony.

–Salud– sonrió el moreno, bebiéndose el vaso entero de whiskey.

La camarera se quedó junto a la mesa sin poder creerse lo que haría Steve, ambos hombres vaciaron sus embases y los pusieron sobre la mesa. La chica miro atónita a Steve que sonreía como si nada.

–Entonces… ¿qué es exactamente lo que me acabo de beber?

–Bueno solo algo que tenía que haberte noqueado al instante o hecho alucinar, ¿seguro que no sientes nada?

–La verdad no… ¡espera! Creo que está haciendo efecto.

–Bien no hay que perder tiempo, Clare trae otras tres copas de hada verde tan rápido como te sea posible– pidió Tony, – es mas hazlo como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

La chica regresó enseguida con una bandeja y tres copas de la bebida en ella. Steve se bebió la primera por completo tan pronto como la mujer se la entregó, sentir aquella sensación del alcohol actuando sobre su cuerpo, era indescriptible, hacia tanto que había aceptado el hecho de que jamás volvería a embriagarse, porque simplemente no podía hacerlo. Steve ya iba por la segunda copa y sonreía radiante sintiendo como el alcohol luchaba por hacer efecto y su cuerpo por no dejarse.

– Creo que nuestro amigo va a necesitar toda una jarra de eso Clare, –la chica lo miró con los ojos bastante abiertos y asintió, – ¡eh! Cariño tráeme la botella de whiskey también– añadió antes de que la chica se fuera.

La camarera regresó con una jarra completa de ajenjo en una mano y la botella de whiskey en la otra. Lleno el vaso de Tony y las cuatro copas vacías que había frente a Steve.

Era increíble él ya iba por la mitad de su botella de whiskey y aun podía notar como las pupilas de Steve se dilataban y volvían a su sestado natural tras cada trago que él tomaba, en este punto ya empezaba a creer que no iba a lograr embriagarlo, porque obviamente su cuerpo seguía resistiéndose, ya solo le quedaba una copa de esa bebida verde, sin ningún resultado completamente satisfactorio y aun así Steve seguía sonriendo y bebiendo aquella bebida si parar.

Tony levantó su vista de la última copa de Steve para decirle a Clare que trajera una nueva jarra para él, pero la chica ya venía cargando una nueva, él le agradeció, pero no le permitió que llenara las copas.

–Capi creo que tendrá que ser algo más drástico que una copa entera, –dijo Tony acercándole la jarra a Steve. Este se encogió de hombros y la recibió.

Para ese momento todas las personas del lugar los miraban, no solo porque habían reconocido a Tony Stark el multimillonario súper héroe americano y por las repetidas veces en que Tony lo había llamado capitán, suponían que quien lo acompañaba era el capitán América, sino que además todos miraban con asombro como el capitán resistía la absenta sin ningún efecto aparente, de la gente que estaba en el lugar cuando llegaron nadie se había marchado aun, a excepción de un par de mujeres con niños que los habían mirado con reprobación por el mal ejemplo que estaban dando, Tony estaba seguro que si Fury estuviera enterado de donde estaban y haciendo que, ya habría venido a sacarlos arrastrados por la orejas. Rió ante la idea y bebió un nuevo vaso de whiskey.

Steve comenzó a beber directamente de la jarra y todas las personas se acercaron rodeando la mesa mientras susurraban cosas entre ellos o gritaban para animar al capitán a que se la terminara hasta el fondo.

Un par de jovencitas que estaban en el lugar sacaron una cámara y tomaron una fotografía de ambos hombres bebiendo.

–Lo siento, pero sin fotos– les sonrió Tony y ellas guardaron la cámara.

Steve terminó la jarra y todos los miraron expectantes.

–Wohooooo– gritó el rubio triunfante levantando ambos brazos, el exceso de alcohol al fin había vencido a su metabolismo acelerado y el efecto embriagante de la bebida comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y espero poder hacerlo mas seguido.

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, porque es gracias a ustedes que me siento a escribir, planeaba contestar cada review pero la mayoría son para pedir actualización así que ¿que puedo decirles? aquí ya esta el nuevo cap? jajaj bueno no importa aquí vamos de todos modos

-LackyChan, y Something can change tonight: espero que aun sigan la historia y me alegra que le haya gustado.

-Takara Shimizu: Que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por eso de la ortografía *o* me halaga, en realidad ha mejorado mucho porque antes apestaba totalmente, obviamente aun se me pasan algunos errores...¡Si! \O/ por primera vez en la historia de mi vida no caí en el OoC jajaj bno no, pero casi jajaj es como un karma que tengo... Si, Tony quiere emborrachar al Capi y al parecer lo consiguió, habrá que ver que pasa para ver si ambas nos tenemos que ir de urgencias para el doctor.

-Silviaxl17: Claro que la seguiré, aunque no se si tardare con las actualizaciones habrá que ver lo que pase con mi horario el semestre que viene y ver que tan pesada esta la carga académica, pero sin duda lo continuare, me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que la sigas.

-magytacruz: Eres la segunda persona que me dice que manejo bien el personaje así que supongo que los avengers son lo mio, lo cual me hace preguntarme porque no he escrito mas fanfics sobre ellos, ¿me esta quedando ideal? gracias, en realidad tenia muchas dudas sobre escribir este stony, prácticamente tengo un máster en sevmiones y harry potter, y le tenia no se... miedo a salirme del fandom, pero ahora mi mente se abre ante un mundo nuevo de posibilidades.

-jakkajajajak: Aquí traigo la actualización, espero que te haya gustado y que sigas la historia.

-Avengirl: Me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí esta el nuevo cap y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: Decidí cambiar el rating del fanfic por M para que no haya problema por nada y con nadie.

Disclaimer: El universo de los Avengers pertenece completamente a la Marvel y al señor Stan Lee y agradezco por ello, porque sin ellos nada sería tan genial como es ahora.

Capitulo 4.

Después de que Steve se bebiera una botella de whiskey acompañando a Tony decidieron irse del lugar, porque ya no importaba que clase de bebida o en qué cantidad tomara, su cuerpo no se resistía más y con cada trago se embriagaba un poco más. La misma limosina que los había traído al restaurante entrada la tarde los llevaba de regreso al hotel, solo que ahora era de noche y Steve estaba de pie, asomado por la ventana del techo gritando cual adolecente de fiesta, Tony se rió y se asomó con él.

De algún modo Steve había convencido a Tony de prestarle la chaqueta de su traje cuando aun estaban en el restaurante, alegando que se sentía muy desarreglado para un lugar tan elegante y ahora Tony se encontraba solo con la camisa porque se había negado a usar la chaqueta de cuero con su pantalón de traje y porque en algun momento había terminado con la corbata atada en la frente.

–Te lo juro Tony, tu chaqueta podrá quedarme ajustada pero me hace sentir sofisticado– dijo él a los gritos para que el moreno pudiera escucharle. El hombre de hierro rio nuevamente.

–Señoritas el sofisticado señor Rogers – Gritó Tony a unas chicas que los miraban desde una acera sonriéndoles, cuando la limosina se detuvo en un semáforo, Steve se arregló las solapas de la chaqueta e hizo una leve reverencia.

Tony calló sentado en el asiento de cuero y tiró de Steve para que entrara.

–Esta limosina es estupenda, no se veían cosas así en mi época, de verdad, aunque… tu padre dijo una vez que en unos pocos años los autos no tocarían el piso, dime algo Tony ¿existen los autos voladores ya?

– ¡Por favor capitán!– ambos hablaban casi a los gritos, por el efecto del alcohol– yo tengo un traje que puede volar hasta el espacio y ¿tu preguntas por autos voladores?

–Tu padre tenía uno – dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros– tu padre, tu padre…

–¿Te digo algo hermano? – interrumpió el moreno poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Steve, espera ¿hermano?, eso definitivamente tenía que ver con Rodey ya que era la manera en que lo molestaba cuando ambos se habían embriagado lo suficiente. – mi padre no paraba de hablar sobre ti y nunca se canso de buscarte, ese hombre te adoraba, no mi padre…– Tony sostenía un vaso de whiskey en la mano y señalaba al rubio con el dedo índice de esa mano mientras hablaba, moviendo el vaso de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que algunas gotas se derramaran–…te amaba, te lo digo de corazón.

– ¿Lo dices de corazón?

– De todo corazón, – Tony se señaló su propio pecho y luego el de Steve, entonces hizo a un lado el vaso de whiskey que sostenía en la mano, porque no importaba cuanto lo intentara, la bebida no hacia mas que venírsele encima con cada movimiento – siempre pensé que te amaba como a un hijo, pero ya no se, no se si te amaba como un hijo, como un hermano, como un amigo o como…. Lo que sea, eso no importa, el hombre te amaba y ya está.

– Tu padre y yo fuimos grandes amigos, yo lo quise mucho.

–¿Lo amabas? – preguntó Tony cada vez más cerca de rubio.

–Si supongo que lo amaba.

–y ¿Qué hay de mí también me amas?, porque yo te amo hermano, se que prácticamente eres un anciano decrepito, pero joder tienes el cuerpo de un jodido atleta de veinte años y te amo por eso, porque tus jodidas mayas de súper héroe no podrían ajustarse mejor a tu trasero. –Steve rio ante esto.

–Si Tony, yo también te amo, a ti y a las perfectas nalgas de hierro de tu traje.

–En realidad son nalgas de oro, y sí, puedes decirlo… "amo las jodidamente buenas nalgas de oro de Tony Stark. – el moreno ya no podía estar más cerca de Steve, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y aun tenía un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio.

– Bueno pues es verdad, amo las jodidamente buenas nalgas de oro de Tony Stark– dijo Steve lentamente tratando de ignorar la corta distancia a la que el moreno se encontraba de él, hasta que no pudo ignorarlo más porque Tony de repente había empezado a acortar el pequeño espacio que los separaba .

El auto se había detenido y ellos no lo habían notado, hasta que la puerta a su lado derecho se abrió revelando a su chofer.

–Hemos llegado señor Stark.

–Si eso parece– contestó él de mala gana.

Steve por su parte enrojeció al instante, porque había olvidado por completo en donde se encontraban, había perdido conciencia de lo que pasaba en realidad con Tony y que el chófer seguramente había estado viendo o escuchando cada cosa que hacían y decían.

–Tony tengo algo que confesar– comentó Steve cuando entraban sosteniéndose el uno del otro en el lobby del hotel.

– ¿Hm?

– Hubo un momento en el que pensé que tú querías que tu y yo… ya sabes… fonduearamos.

– ¿Fonduearamos? –Preguntó Tony al punto de soltar una carcajada– ¿Qué palabra es esa?

– Quiero decir… bueno tu dijiste que veníamos por el mejor fondue del mundo y al primer lugar que me traes es a un hotel y… ¿sabes una cosa? –olvídalo, son cosas de viejos. – concluyó cuando acababan de entrar en el ascensor que los llevaría hasta su piso.

–¿Te digo algo Steve? –Tony se acercó para susurrarle al oído– tenias razón– Steve enrojeció a pesar de que el alcohol nublaba su cordura y embotaba su pudor, por todo lo que implicaba eso que Tony acababa de decir y por la manera en que lo había hecho. – la cuestión inevitable capi es… que el mejor fondue que llegarías a probar nunca, soy yo.

– ¿E-eso crees? Porque debo recordarte que el fondue de ese restaurante al que me llevaste, era prácticamente hecho por dioses– Steve trataba de no mirar directamente a Tony para poder controlar su voz.

– ¡Yo fui creado por dioses!... bueno no, pero como si lo fuera– dijo el moreno sonriente– nunca se había concentrado tanta perfección en una sola persona.

–Eres la persona más arrogante que haya conocido– comentó el rubio al fin posando su mirada sobre los ojos avellana de Tony. – pero habrá que averiguar qué tanta razón tienes es eso que dices, a ver que tan buen fondue es el famoso Anthony Stark– la poca vergüenza que le quedaba a Steve, después de haber bebido tanto desapareció por completo y ahora se encontraba a sí mismo empujado a Tony por la cadera hasta que su espalda se había estrellado contra la pared del ascensor y sus rostros habían quedado a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, durante el tiempo exacto que le tomó deleitarse de la media sonrisa que Tony le dedicaba, que era lujuria en su estado más puro y entonces, sin más chocó sus labios con los de Tony en un atropello entre fuerza y torpeza.

El moreno no se quedo atrás y rápidamente tomó el control del beso posando una de sus manos tras la nuca del rubio y la otra sobre su cadera, para así atraerlo más cerca de él.

Besos expertos de labios que saben justo como besar, lengua que sabe donde tocar y dientes que saben cuando morder, un beso que es ansiedad y locura, frenético deseo e insana demencia momentánea, causada por cantidades abrumantes de alcohol.

Un pitido los trajo a la realidad haciéndolos notar que la puerta se había abierto y que ya se encontraban en el piso en el iban a hospedar.

Tony empujó al rubio fuera de ascensor sin soltarlo de su agarre o liberar sus labios, mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que traía Steve donde el mismo había guardado la tarjeta de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta como pudo y esta vez fue Steve quien lo haló dentro. Tony examinó la cama de reojo cuando se detuvieron a falta de aire y entonces comenzó a caminar haciendo retroceder al rubio, hasta que sus piernas se doblaron contra el borde de la cama y cayó inevitablemente sobre ella. El capitán se quejo al ver que Tony se había quedado de pie observándolo.

–Ahora vas a ver lo que es fondue capitán – declaró antes de tumbarse sobre la cama, con una pierna en medio de las de él, rosando insistentemente la prominente erección de hombre debajo suyo y haciéndole escapar profundos gemidos de placer.

Steve se dejo hacer mientras se aferraba del cuello de Tony exigiendo un nuevo beso por su parte.

Tony ya se había deshecho de su chaqueta y la camiseta del rubio, dejando su musculoso torso a la vista, cuando este apenas si había podido soltar unos tres botones de su camisa. No sabía si las manos de Steve temblaban a causa de los nervios o del alcohol, pero decidió que necesitaba un poco de ayuda, así que se incorporó, arrodillándose en la cama, con una rodilla en medio de las piernas del capitán y la otra junto a su cadera, y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, tomó cada una de las solapas de su fina camisa y las haló con fuerza haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones y así por fin verse liberado de esa prenda. Esta acción fue como un detonante dentro de la habitación, de repente la situación se tornó salvaje y desenfrenada, Steve haló a Tony por el cabello haciéndolo regresar a su antigua posición y él mordió con fuerza el labio del rubio, en cuanto sus bocas volvieron a unirse, eso definitivamente dejaría una marca, igual o más fuerte que las que ahora dejaban los dedos del capitán enterrándose en su espalda, mientras ambos se movían instintivamente uno contra el otro.

Tony decidió que todas las prendas que aún conservaban le sobraban, así que se deshizo de ellas por completo.

Steve parecía disfrutar del trato rudo, así que Tony no vio problema en reanudarlo, y con la misma rudeza con que había dejado marcas de mordidas en el labio, el cuello y las clavículas del rubio, tomó al capitán por la cadera y lo hizo darse la vuelta, hasta que quedó boca abajo en la cama. No se molesto si quiera en prepararlo, simplemente lo acomodó en una posición que fuera cómoda para ambos y lo penetró de una estocada. Steve dejo escapar un grito de dolor, mientras se aferraba a una de las almohadas, poco a poco los quejidos del rubio disminuyeron convirtiéndose en gemidos de placer, que Tony escuchaba complacido.

–Parece que te gusta ser comandado grandulón– comentó Tony después de que habían culminado, cuando ambos estaban recostados uno junto al otro bajo las cobijas– si quieres de ahora en adelante puedo ser su general, capitán.

– Si eso me gustaría, mi general Stark, pero por ahora vamos a dormir– Steve se aferró posesivamente a Tony y esté se recostó sobre su hombro pasándole un brazo sobre el abdomen al rubio, y entrelazando una pierna con las suyas.

…

Despertó con una sensación placentera por todo el cuerpo, sonriendo confuso en ese momento de real inconsciencia, subconsciente o realidad son parte de la misma mancha borrosa y sin importancia. El sol brillaba sobre su cara y el brazo de Stark lo abrazaba por el abdomen mientras sus piernas permanecían entrelazadas bajo el revoltijo que eran las cobijas.

_¡ESPERA! ¿El brazo de Stark? ¿Sus piernas entrelazadas?_

Steve se sentó sobresaltado, alejándose cuanto le fue posible del otro hombre, mientras trataba tapar su desnudes con las sabanas, el brazo de Tony cayó a su costado y sus piernas dejaron de ser aquel enredo que eran antes, por suerte el moreno no se había despertado y el capitán había logrado escapar para encerrarse bajo llave en el baño, tenía mucho que pensar.

¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior? La pregunta sobraba porque él podía recordar claramente cada una de las cosas que habían pasado, y para su desgracia no tenía ni una pequeña laguna mental causada por el alcohol, seguro eso se lo debía a su "espectacular" metabolismo acelerado. Había sido un idiota, ¡dejarse embriagar por Tony Stark!, como si ya no hubiera escuchado ya bastante de la reputación del hombre, ni siquiera debería haber aceptado la invitación a ese viaje en primer lugar.

**-dheisen: **Me alegra que que te haya gustado, actualice tan pronto como me fue posible, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap... el cap ebrio jajjaja ... supongo que con OC querías referirte a OoC "out of character" y me alegra que te parezca que estoy llevando bien los personajes :), bueno muchas gracias por leerme y por comentar.

**- Dark-Ookami589:** Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, si la verdad Tony siempre consigue lo que quiere aunque a veces no le sale tan bien como planea.

**-TheFannishaUsui: **Yo tampoco bebo, bueno no mucho hahah navidad y fiestas nada mas y creo que eso me mataría, debe ser super fuerte o eso he oído. Espero que te gustara el nuevo cap.


End file.
